Buscando el perdón
by agus.cor
Summary: Al poderoso dios del trueno, se le despoja de sus poderes y es desterrado por su propio padre, Fugaku. Forzado a vivir entre los humanos en la tierra, para aprender la humildad y conocer las gemas esmeralda de una enfermera. ¿Podrá sasuke recuperar su martillo mjolnir antes de que la gran guerra termine matando a los que más quiere?
1. Exilio

_Traigo esta historia, no 100% de mi propiedad. Está basada en la película Thor de Marvel, y con eso aclaro que Naruto y Thor no son de mi propiedad, pero la historia sí. _

_Espero les guste esta entrega, no todo será exacto a la película, ya que al ser el primer capítulo tiene muchas cosas iguales, pero más adelante quiero profundizar en él como Sasuke (Thor), va conociendo a la linda enfermera Sakura (Jane) como se conocieron, que lazo es el que van a crear y como lo harán. Y por supuesto él como Sasuke va aprendiendo a tomar conciencia de sus actos. La historia será mucho más larga que la película y tendrá mucha más historia. Espero disfruten…._

_._

_._

_._

_**1.- Exilio**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

TONSBERG, NORWAY 965 D.C

.

Una vez, la humanidad aceptó una simple verdad… que no estaban solos en este mundo, y que habían seres, mucho más poderosos. Los hombres creían que algunos mundos eran hogar de sus dioses. A otros, los temían…

De un reino de frío y oscuridad vinieron los Gigantes de hielo… arrasaron con todo, y amenazaron con arrastrar al mundo humano en una nueva era de hielo. Pero la humanidad no enfrentaría sola esta amenaza… por eso es que, dos grupos de soldados; Asgardianos liderados por mí El Padre Supremo, y los gigantes de hielo, nos enfrentamos mutuamente buscando la paz. Por un largo tiempo se escuchó el choque de las espadas y los gritos de dolor.

Nuestros ejércitos arrastraron a los gigantes de hielo de vuelta al corazón de su propio mundo. El costo fue grande, y al final su rey cayó. Mientras yo detenía la fuerza del rey del hielo, uno de mi hombres se internó en la oscuridad de su planeta, y la fuente de su poder les fue arrebatado para que no volvieran a amenazar nunca más la paz de la humanidad. Con la última guerra terminada…nos retiramos de los mundos exteriores y regresamos a casa, al reino eterno… Asgard.

Aquí seguimos como un faro de esperanza, brillando a través de las estrellas… y aún que para los mortales ya no somos más que mitos y leyendas… fue Asgard, y sus honorables guerreros, los que trajeron la paz al universo.

La gran reliquia que tomamos de los gigantes de hielo, yacía en un cuarto restringido, en donde mis hijos, me miraban con orgullo y paciencia, esperando mis sabias palabras e historias de mis más honorables batallas como si fueran cuentos para niños.

-Cuando uno de ustedes suba al trono, deberá cuidar del reino. – Viendo a mis hijos, no podía evitar sentirme miserable, por no poder darles el mismo poder a ambos, siendo mis hijos, los amaba por igual.

-¿Los gigantes de hielo aún viven? – Preguntó el mayor, Itachi.

-¡Cuando sea rey cazaré a los monstruos y los mataré a todos! – Habló Sasuke el más inquieto, luchador y violento. Tenía una espada de juguete en la mano y la alzaba con ímpetu, en sus ojos se veía la valentía y el ensañamiento por empezar una guerra que "terminaría" con el sufrimiento de la humanidad.

-Un rey sabio… nunca busca la guerra – Miré a mi hijo menor – Pero tiene que estar siempre listo para ella. – Mis ojos pasaron ahora al mayor.

Yo notaba que ambos se querían, tenían una complicidad de hermanos, uno era callado y tranquilo, por el otro lado Sasuke, era todo lo contrario, pero ambos se complementaban.

-Estoy listo, padre – Dijo Sasuke tomando mi mano

-Yo también – Dijo Itachi siguiéndolo a lo que solo pude sonreírles con mucho amor.

-Sólo uno de ustedes puede ascender al trono. Pero ambos nacieron para ser reyes. –

…

Cuando mi hijo sonreía al pueblo, solo podía sentirme contento, pero no orgulloso, y es que a pesar de todo, Sasuke aún le faltaba madurar, pero ya no podía esperar, los tronos necesitaban un nuevo rey.

Por la gran puerta dorada, apareció él, ya mucho más grande, con sus 1.500 años asgardianos (23 años mortales) y su postura arrogante. Los aldeanos lo celebraban, gritaban su nombre con felicidad, y aplaudían con orgullo.

Millones de personas presenciaban el momento más importante que se presentaba en años. Él alzaba su martillo entre gritos para mostrarle a la gente que estaba tan contento como ellos de asumir ese cargo.

Se arrodilló ante mí, y me sonrió. Silencie el ruido ambiental con un leve golpe de mi oráculo en el suelo. Automáticamente todos enmudecieron. Me puse de pie, con un poco de inseguridad ¿Estaría mi hijo listo para la gran responsabilidad que conllevaba asumir un reino entero?

-Mi heredero… mi primogénito. A quien por tanto tiempo le fue confiado el poderoso martillo mjolnir… que fue forjado en el corazón de una estrella agonizante, su poder no tiene igual, es un arma para destruir, tanto como una herramienta para construir y proteger. Es una buena compañía para un rey. He defendido Asgard… Y la vida de los inocentes a lo largo de los nueve reinos, desde los días del gran comienzo. Sin embargo a llegado el día… - Había comenzado a sentir una presencia extraña… como si un una ventisca estuviera matando la tranquilidad. Los vellos de los brazos se me erizaban, y el estomago se me revolvió.

Miré a todos incomodo, no veía nada extraño. Y no se escuchaba disturbios, entonces… ¿Por qué esa sensación de disgusto, instinto, no me dejaba continuar.

-¿Juras proteger a los Nueve Reinos? –

-Lo juro –

\- ¿Y juras preservar la paz?

-Lo juro –

-¿Juras dejar de lado toda ambición egoísta y comprometerte solamente al bienestar de los Reinos?-

-¡LO JURO! – Gritó él lleno de energía, dejando todo su poder por y para su pueblo.

\- Entonces, en este día, te proclamo… - Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación. Pero fue más claro que nunca, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y supe de inmediato, algo estaba por pasar, estaban atacando el reino.

-¡Los gigantes de hielo! – Un solo golpe en el suelo con mi báculo bastó para darle vida a mi gran guardián de metal. Que sin inconvenientes, destruyó a los infiltrados que intentaban robar la gran reliquia del poder de los gigantes de hielo.

Inmediatamente me dirigí al cuarto oculto en donde todo acontecía. Y ya solo quedaban las cenizas de ellos, como de mis hombres que murieron protegiendo la reliquia.

-Los Jotuns deben pagar por lo que hicieron – Se escuchó la voz de mi hijo, Sasuke.

-Han pagado, con sus vidas. Los destructores hicieron su trabajo. El cofre está a salvo, y todo está bien. – Hablé recordando la paz, que se había formado hace años cuando tomé la fuente del poder.

-¿Todo está bien? ¡Irrumpieron en la bóveda de armas! Si los Gigantes de Hielo hubieran robado siquiera una de estas reliquias—

-No lo hicieron.

-¡Bueno, quiero saber por qué!

-Tengo una tregua con Laufey, Rey de los jotuns.

\- ¡Él acaba de romper tu tregua! ¡Saben que eres vulnerable!

-¿Qué acción tomarías tú? – Y entonces él me miró con rabia, veía sus ojos llenos de oscuridad. Estaba cegado por la venganza, tenía una motivación en mente, y era matar a los Jotuns por traicionar nuestra ley de paz.

Pero yo no podía permitir volver a una guerra de esa magnitud. Mucho de mis hombres perecieron en sus tierras.

-Marchar hacia Jotunheim como lo hiciste una vez. Enseñarles una lección. Quebrantar su espíritu, para que jamás vuelvan a atreverse a cruzar nuestras fronteras. –

-Estás pensando como un guerrero Sasuke… -

-¡Esto fue un acto de guerra! – Gritó él, botando su rabia.

-Fue el acto de sólo unos pocos, condenados a fracasar.-

-¡Mira qué lejos han llegado! – Encolerizado gritó, señalando la puerta dorada con sus manos, como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-Encontraremos la brecha en nuestras defensas y serán selladas. – Le di una respuesta positiva a dejar su enojo y rencor.

\- Como rey de Asgard—

-¡Pero no eres el rey!- Y el cerró sus labios, me dirigió una mirada de odio. Touché. – Aún no. –

.

.

.

-¿Dónde están mis hijos?-

\- Señor me fue imposible impedirles el paso –

Mis hijos se habían internado en las tierras de Jotunheim para luchar contra los gigantes de hielo, para exigir perdón.

Los hubieran matado si yo no intervenía en la pelea.

-¡Padre! ¡Los acabaremos juntos! – Mi hijo se mostró feliz y esperanzado

\- Silencio –

Después de una conversación con los gigantes, nos fuimos a casa.

-¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¿Lo que iniciaste?-

-Estaba protegiendo mi hogar.

-¡Ni siquiera puedes proteger a tus amigos! ¡Tu hermano! ¿Cómo esperas proteger un reino?

-Los jotuns deben aprender a temerme, como una vez aprendieron a temerte. –

-Eso es orgullo y vanidad hablando, no liderazgo Sasuke. Olvidaste todo lo que te enseñé sobre la paciencia de un guerrero –

\- Mientras tú esperas y eres paciente, los Nueve Reinos se ríen de nosotros. Las viejas costumbres ya no sirven. Te la pasas dando discursos absurdos mientras Asgard cae.

-¡Eres un niño vanidoso, codicioso, y cruel! – Le grité con autoridad, Sasuke necesitaba un castigo.

-¡Y tú eres un anciano y un estúpido! – Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No podía evitar sentirme triste porque mi propio hijo, pudiera hablarle a su padre que tanto lo quería y que le daba todo, de esa forma.

Mi hijo necesitaba que alguien le enseñara de una vez por todas, lo que significaba perder a alguien, tener que salir a flote, y proteger a los planetas de la oscuridad. Y eso solo lo iba a poder hacer en un lugar, sería perfecto para él.

-Sí, tienes razón. Fui un tonto… al pensar que estabas listo. – Lo miré con tristeza – Sasuke Uchiha has traicionado una orden directa de tu rey. ¡Mediante tu arrogancia y estupidez, has expuesto a estos pacíficos reinos e inocentes vidas… al horror y desolación de la guerra! – Golpeé mi báculo en el suelo, de donde salieron unas ondas eléctricas para luego abrirse la puerta al otro mundo.

Me acerqué a él y empecé a quitarle parte de su vestimenta de guerra.

-¡No eres digno de estos reinos! – Le quité uno por uno su armadura - ¡No eres digno de tu rango! No eres digno de los seres queridos que traicionaste… - Me alejé de él extendiendo mi mano. - ¡Y ahora te quito tu poder! – en menos de 2 segundos el martillo que le daba la fuerza a mi hijo, llegó a mis manos. -¡En el nombre de mi padre… y de su padre antes que él, yo como Padre Supremo, te destierro! – Y una luz potente, incandescente, lo arrastró por el portal.

Y así mi hijo se fue, en donde los mortales, le enseñarían el poder de las virtudes, de la paciencia, y del verdadero amor al prójimo.

-Quienquiera que empuñe este martillo, si es digno poseerá el poder de Sasuke – Le hablé al martillo dándole el poder de elegir a un buen portador.

Sasuke solo podría tomar sus poderes y su martillo si dejaba atrás toda su arrogancia y malas acciones. Así mismo podría pensarse un perdón, pero hasta entonces, solo podía tener cabeza en la guerra que se avecinaba, y en toda la gente inocente que perdería su vida en la batalla.

.

.

.

.

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:

-¿Sasuke? ¿Cómo los mitos? Pero Sakura, esos son cuentos de niños… -

-Si tú me llevas, yo te contaré todo sobre nuestros planetas. –


	2. Sueños y visiones

Hola a todos! Espero estén super, pero antes que todo, quiero aclarar nuevamente que aún que me basé en la película de Thor, no es igual, para que lo sepan, y además quiero aclarar también que los personajes en la historia vienen de mundos distintos, de eras distintas. Por lo que Sasuke, no hablará ni pensará igual que las personas que viven en la tierra. Por lo que los relatos de Sakura serán distintos a los relatos de Sasuke, o de su padre, etc…

Espero les guste este capitulo porque es el inicio de todo. Ahora veremos a Sasuke lidiando con las dificultades de llevar una vida mundana. A sakura dejando de lado sus miedos y luchando por domar la arrogancia y actitud casi medieval de Sasuke. De por medio por supuesto algo de drama.

Disfruten del contenido, espero sus criticas y palabras llenas de aliento y sabiduría. Muchas gracias…

….

…

..

_**Capitulo 2: **__**Sueños y visiones. **_

Nunca había entendido realmente cómo funcionaba el "destino" si es que lo había, o cómo podría ser posible, el que ya hubiera un libro escrito para cada uno. Yo solo sabía que todos los días madrugaba para ir al hospital y ayudar a los enfermos. Esa era mi razón de vivir, era mi propósito, aun que a veces me preguntaba, ¿Hasta dónde llegaré? Si había algo más allá que la vida me tuviera propuesto, o si solo este era mi propósito.

Como todos los días leía mucho, me encantaba leer, sobre todo libros de niños, y es que me encantaba toda esa fantasía casi ridícula que les inventaban a los infantes. Porque ahí… todo era perfecto. Todos eran felices, el drama de las historias… solo era la sazón que les daba, lo que las enriquecía. Dejaba enseñanzas directas, y siempre había amor. Estaba enloquecida por el poder del amor, aun que fuera estúpido o fuera de lo normal… Mi corazón saltaba de emoción cuando los protagonistas se besan en las películas, o cuando romeo llamaba a la ventana de Julieta.

¿Cómo no rendirse al dulzor de las mariposas en el estomago? Es por eso, que los niños eran mi prioridad. El mundo ya estaba roto, y las mentes lo bastante sucias como para reparar daños. Pero estaba casi segura, que los niños; Eran el futuro de nuestro existir. En algún momento ellos pisarán nuestras cenizas, y construirán grandes cosas sobre ellas, y si les entregábamos la riqueza de los valores, esas construcciones serían llenas de amor, y con fines celestiales. Es por eso que me dañaba el corazón ver a los pequeños en camillas de un simple resfriado, hasta una enfermedad mortal, verlos tener que tratar con cosas tan difíciles; que ojalá solo fuéramos los adultos, los que lleváramos ese peso.

Mi madre, ya con sus años encima, me criticaba todo el tiempo mis pozos negros bajo mis ojos, pero esas oscuridades no eran nada, yo estaba feliz, mi cuerpo estaba cansado pero mi alma llena de vida y luz… Me levantaba con el humor de los mil demonios, pero cuando cruzaba la puerta del hospital, se me encendía el corazón con una llama fluorescente, tan vigorosa, como dominante.

-Sakura… ¿mira tu cabello, te has peinado hoy? – Era domingo, y mi madre ya dejaba ver sus maternales caricias y escusas para poder regalonear un poco de mí.

Lo cual me encantaba, como dije antes… soy una empedernida del amor, por lo tanto amaba a mi madre como si fuera lo más hermoso que haya pisado la tierra, era tan dulce, y extremadamente atenta, que era imposible que el estomago no se calentara con tanta energía que ella entregaba.

Sus rasgos finos le quitaban unos años de encima, sin contar los dorados cabellos que afilaban aún más su rostro. Y todo el tiempo pensé que mi madre me había adoptado, porque ella era una diosa de cabellos dorados, dos gemas hermosas de color azulado, yo por el contrario, esmeralda y albaricoque era mis tonos, jamás en toda la vida había conocido a alguien con semejante rasgos.

Como todos los domingos, yo me sentaba en la ventana de mi habitación a leer. Embriagarme de esos textos, que tanto amaba… En ese momento leía por cuarta vez Romeo y Julieta, verdaderamente era mi favorito. La osadía de Romeo por conservar las caricias de Julieta… Era admirable.

Pero desde hacía tres semanas que no podía leer una novela romántica sin soltar en llanto. Yo sabía muy bien que todo lo que pintaban en esas increíbles fabulas; eran fantasías, para locas como yo. Desde entonces no podía dejar de sentirme estúpida, por pensar siquiera un segundo en que yo también podía ser protagonista de una hermosa y romántica novela.

Mis ideales se fueron por un pozo cuando el fruto del pecado se plantó en mi compañero, el que se supone me haría sentir la felicidad máxima, y me tomaría de la mano para encaminarnos por un sendero de tulipanes. Al menos así lo había soñado… "Él me tomaba de la mano y caminábamos por el césped húmedo apreciando las cálidas flores, me sentía en paz, como si mi vida fuera creada para estar ahí. Sus cabellos oscuros brillaban con los rayos del sol y nuestras vestimentas sacadas de una historia de la era medieval; Él con una armadura de un gran e imponente guerrero, y yo con un largo vestido amarillo, como si fuera la diosa de nuestro mundo, era todo perfecto. No había sido como cualquier sueño, y lo sabía porque cada vez que me sentía triste, ese sueño aparecía como un candelabro de energía, iluminando mi mente.

Un beso furtivo y una caricia de manos, fue lo que me dio a entender, que Sai no me pertenecía, que otra fémina lo tenía enredado en sus redes, así que me alejé. Pero no podía evitar sentirme miserable en seguir creyendo en esas bobas historias de críos.

Después de despedirme de mi madre, tomé mi camioneta que se caía a pedazos, y me interné en las calles sobrepobladas para ir en busca de mi amiga Hinata. Habíamos quedado de vernos, para llenar unos informes de pacientes que estaban pendientes de hacía mucho tiempo, y ya estábamos al límite de la entrega.

Hace dos días que mi cabeza no se conectaba a mi cuerpo, es como si viajara a constelaciones adversas y volviera solo para sucumbir a mis principios más primitivos. Mi vista se nubló y veía las calles lejanas, una imagen de luz se presentó ante mis ojos, una mujer de ojos oscuros, escudriñaba mi silueta sin perderse rasgo alguno. Era hermosa, una energía sublime expelía de sus poros. Una diosa, la madre de la belleza. Con sus rodillas buscó el suelo, y el brillo expuesto en sus ojos se apagó… La tristeza, ira, desolación, se apodero de ellos, dejando un nudo en mi estomago.

"-Ayúdalo… Tráelo de vuelta a mi-"

Sus labios temblaban y sus manos apretaban su vientre con regocijo. Sin duda aquella escena me conmovió.

El sonido de una bocina me trajo de vuelta a la realidad como un balde de agua fría. Un chillido salió de mis fosas por la sorpresa de verme en peligro. Gracias a mi rápida reacción alineé la dirección del volante y todo siguió su curso.

Suspiré intranquila, ya no podía estar segura de que en unos minutos, esas visiones traídas de mi subconsciente volverían, para dejar mi cuerpo sin voluntad. Necesitaba ayuda….

…

Me bajé de un saltito del asiento del vehículo, y toqué a la puerta de Hinata.

Para mi sorpresa, mis dos amigas: ino una rubia despampanante con ojos rozando en lo celestial, y la otra; pelinegra, ojos grisáceos, de momentos albinos… Ambas de un corazón noble, bondadoso, con la sabiduría y voluntad sellado en sus venas.

-Necesito ayuda… - Me acerqué

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

\- Siento que pierdo la cordura, primero fueron sueños, luego pesadillas, después voces, y ahora visiones. No sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero tengo miedo, todo esto me asusta – Mis viejas amigas, ya estaban enteradas de todo, sus rostros delicados solo se endurecieron por la seriedad.

\- Te llevaremos donde una especialista – Ino me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la camioneta

\- Me creerán loca Ino, ¿Te parecería normal si un paciente llega a tu consulta diciéndote que tiene visiones del más allá? ¡Es una locura! Debo estar presentando alguna enfermedad mental… como…- Pero Ino me cortó

\- No estás loca Sakura, si es lo que crees. Con Hinata ya hablamos sobre esto, y tuvimos una entrevista con una mujer, ella hizo algo… para que tus sentidos se expandieran. Y nos dijo que cuando comenzaras a verlos más seguido, que la visitaras. Por eso te llevaremos con ella. – Las mire como si en sus cabezas salieran tentáculos y volaran. Era ilógico, yo no era creyente de las hechiceras ni mucho menos de las visiones.

Si era creyente de que había algo, de esas historias de niños sobre mitología. Donde las estrellas eran hogares de seres desconocidos, y donde nuestro mundo, era uno de entre tantos. Pero lo que pedían sus amigas, rayaba en la locura.

Pero preferí obedecerles, ya que nada perdería, seguiría igual si es que aquella mujer era una farsante. Si no, podría redimir mis creencias, y hasta encontrar una solución al problema.

…

Nos dirigimos en mi vieja camioneta por un camino rocoso bañado en polvo, donde los arboles y la fauna silvestre era dueña del terreno.

Veinte o treinta minutos por aquel sendero fue lo que nos condujo hasta un claro, y en el centro una humilde casa. Nos bajamos del vehículo y apreciamos la construcción. Era campestre y antigua, aparecer hecha de adobe, la pintura borgoña en el techo y terracota en las paredes… Se notaba de lejos como el color se descascaraba. Nos acercamos silenciosas hasta la puerta y toqué la madera.

Luego de unos minutos salió una mujer de avanzada edad, de presencia extraña, y nos hizo pasar a la casa sin quitarme la vista de encima.

En el momento en el que puse un pie dentro de la estancia, note una esencia fuera de lo común, no era un frío que te calaba los huesos, pero tampoco era una casa acogedora. Llena de adornos, la mayoría sobre dioses y vikingos. Y entonces la vi, una fotografía antigua pero brillaba el rostro de aquel retrato, era aquella diosa que se había aparecido en mis pensamientos.

-Escucha los secretos que guarda tu corazón. – La mujer tomó un libro de entre su empolvada biblioteca. – No temas a lo desconocido…Tus creencias se convierten en tus pensamientos, tus pensamientos se convierten en tus palabras, tus palabras se convierten en tus acciones, tus acciones se convierten en tus hábitos, tus hábitos se convierten en tus valores, tus valores se convierten en tu destino… - La mujer cerró el libro delicadamente y lo posicionó sobre una pequeña mesa dorada. Ahí le colocó una tela del mismo color encima. Ella hablaba sin parar, del destino de las estrellas, de los dioses, pero yo todavía no presentaba aún ni mi nombre.

-Mis sueños me atormentan en las noches, y ahora me buscan de día y pierdo la cordura. – Le hablé interrumpiéndola en sus actividades

-Querida… - tomo mi rostro – los sueños solo son el anhelo de lo más profundo de tu corazón. Lo que buscas está por venir, más pronto que tarde. Pero no temas en la osadía de su esencia. Los sueños son como las estrellas. Puede que nunca las toques, pero si sigues sus pasos, te guiarán a tu propio destino. Escucha a las estrellas, escucha a tu corazón, deja que te guíen –

-¿Qué es lo que debo escuchar? –

-La vida tomará su curso y las respuestas llegaran a ti como el hambre de cada día, te caerá de bruces como un rayo, y electrizará tus sentidos. Pero no será fácil, deberás ayudar, todos los dones que te fueron concebidos como hija de dioses, se te otorgaron para ayudar al progenitor de los cielos. Las constelaciones te miran con orgullo y esperan tu bondad caer sobre el corazón de un hombre que te sacará de esa oscuridad en la que el pecado te ha metido. –

-Solo estás diciendo incoherencias… Hasta el horóscopo es más directo que tus palabras anciana – Ino fue la que alzó la palabra, desesperada por la incongruencia de sus palabras

-Salid, e iros a sus aposentos, tu destino fue escrito para venir conmigo, e irte con mi sabiduría –

\- Ay, ya vámonos – Ino tomó mi brazo pero yo no podía despegar mis ojos de los de la anciana, que también me miraba fijamente. En ellos podía ver una constelación.

Parecería loca, pero veía en ellos las estrellas, y un choque de espadas. Un bebe llorando y ahí aparecía de nuevo aquella mujer tan extraña que se me había aparecido. Besaba la frente del infante… Lo envolvieron en una manta carmín, y luego esa misma tela protegía la espalda de un hombre alto que encabezaba una tropa de soldados. Y luego una estrella fugaz.

El aire se me fue de los pulmones, y cuando pude salir del trance en el que los ojos de aquella mujer me tenían… Buscaron aire con prisa.

Ino de un tirón me saco de la casa cerrando la puerta.

\- ¡No! Espera, deja preguntarle una última cosa – Me solté de su agarre para volver a tocar la puerta.

-Sakura es inútil, esa anciana nos engañó. Sus palabras salen de la locura en la que los libros y la soledad la tienen –

Toqué varias veces la puerta pero nadie salió. Resignada por las suplicas de mis amigas en irnos, me subí en mi camioneta llena de dudas, con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Íbamos de camino a la cuidad cuando el cielo se nubló. Grandes nubes oscuras se abrieron paso y el sonido de relámpagos se escuchó. ¡Qué bien! Una tormenta y nosotras en un bosque.

-¿Qué diablos…?- Miré sorprendida como un rayo, uno nunca antes visto; Grande, de un color electrizante, nunca había presenciado uno tan de cerca. Cayó con ferocidad sobre un hombre, si, sobre un hombre. O al menos eso creí ver, cuando me acerqué a la ventanilla y entrecerré mis parpados para afinar mi vista.

Me detuve en seco en el auto, apagué el motor rápido, y me aseguré de que todo estuviera bien cerrado. La primera regla de una tormenta eléctrica, era no salir de tu auto.

-¡LE CAYÓ UN PUTO RAYO ENCIMA!- Gritó Ino tapándose la boca, estábamos lejos del acto, pero lo suficientemente cerca, para darnos cuenta de que había una persona ahí, sacando humos de sus ropas.

Me entró el pánico. No podíamos dejarlo ahí simplemente, tirado, como un animal. Así que esperamos unos minutos a que la corriente eléctrica disminuyera. Me bajé con miedo, miedo a ser presa de las ondas eléctricas del rayo. Pero no sentí nada, al parecer ya había pasado.

Corrí dejando toda flaqueza de lado, mi corazón no me dejaría tranquilo si no lo ayudaba, es por eso que me había convertido en doctora; para ayudar a la gente, para sanar a los heridos, para salvar a los moribundos, para dar esperanza.

-¡Sakura es peligroso! – Hice caso omiso, no era peligroso tocar a una persona que le cayó un rayo. Ya lo peor había pasado.

Corrí bastante, no pensé que el sujeto iba a estar tan lejos, o quizá a mí se hizo largo porque no estaba acostumbrada a correr. Mi vida se basaba en estar tras un escritorio recetando medicamentos. Pero al correr, cada vez que me acercaba, me sentía más viva, como si una chispa le diera fuerza a mis piernas, y como si una descarga le diera poder a mi corazón. Una suave cosquilla acariciaba mis pies, la tierra estaba cargada aún de la furia del cielo.

Llegué hasta la persona inconsciente, y mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas. Era un hombre definitivamente, de cabellos oscuros. Su rostro estaba lleno de quemaduras, mezclado con sangre. Su ropa estaba media quemada también, y no pude evitar la tristeza que me entregaba la imagen, quizá su familia esperaba su llegada a casa. Nadie merecía ser sorprendido de tal forma. Y era muy probable que estuviera muerto, porque cuando un rayo de esa magnitud cae sobre un humano, no vivía para contarlo.

Mis amigas llegaron agitadas a mi lado en silencio. Me parecía una muerte tan trágica y triste, la ira de los dioses había caído sobre un hombre inocente, y no podíamos hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-¡Sakura! – Me llamó Hinata, se acomodó sus cabellos oscuros tras sus orejas, se arrodilló junto a mí y miraba al hombre con las cejas ceñidas. – Está respirando –

Mire de inmediato el cuerpo y comprobé la veracidad de sus palabras. Increíblemente él estaba respirando. No pude evitar la alegría embriagar mis sentidos, y lo abracé. Ese hombre podía seguir con vida, menos mal, nosotras pasamos por ahí y lo visualizamos.

-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital – Hablo Ino tomando su cabello en una coleta alta, para tomar la misma posición que nosotras.

Entre las tres, subimos al herido a mi vieja camioneta. Conduje con rapidez hasta el hospital más cerca.

Faltaba como mucho, 5 o 10 minutos para llegar, cuando el grito de Ino nos alarmó

-¡Maldición Ino no vuelvas hacer eso, pude haber chocado! – grité histérica apretando el volante con fuerza. Gracia a dios, me dio rojo en el semáforo y así la oportunidad de dar vuelta mi vista.

-¿Qué pasó? – El chico de cabellera oscura abrió sus ojos enseñándonos un lindo color ónix. El se agarraba la cabeza, me imagino que todo su cuerpo debía doler horrores.

La bocina de el auto que estaba tras de mi me alarmó y puse mi vista de nuevo en el camino. El semáforo ya me daba el pase para avanzar. Seguí conduciendo y miraba por el espejo los asientos traseros.

-¡Wow! – Ino masajeaba los brazos del extraño y yo solo pude rodar la vista. Siempre sería igual.

-Humana, ¿En qué planeta estamos? – Su voz ronca y pastosa se dejó escuchar. Hinata y yo nos miramos extrañadas. El chico estaba delirando, su cabeza se había frito y ahora estaba hablando incoherencias.

-Te llevaremos al hospital – Hablé, mientras doblaba el volante para entrar al estacionamiento del recinto.

-¿Dónde? Me están secuestrando para llevarme con su Rey en "Hospital" Pero déjenme decirles que ¡Ustedes no son rivales para el Gran Sasuke Uchiha Dios del trueno! – Y entonces Ino lo atacó con su taser.

-¿¡QUÉ HAS HECHO!? ¡Al pobre le cayó un rayo encima y tú vas y lo electrocutas! – Gritó Hinata quitándole su pequeña arma

-Me estaba asustando, ¿A ustedes no? – Nos bajamos de la camioneta y lo llevamos a la entrada del hospital.

…

-¿Cómo es que dicen que se llama?- Nos miramos nerviosas, no sabíamos su nombre, ni tampoco de donde venía.

-Él dijo algo de Sasuke Uchiha – Ella alzó una ceja, nosotras elevamos las manos.

Sasuke Uchiha venía de los relatos místicos mitológicos. En donde el Dios de la guerra, de la muerte, de la sabiduría, de la poesía y la magia Fugaku; Tuvo un hijo, el Dios del trueno llamado Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Cómo los mitos? Pero Sakura, esos son cuentos de niños… - La secretaria detrás del mesón me conocía. Ese hospital era mi lugar de trabajo.

-Ya lo sé. Pero es un extraño… Despertó unos segundos y soltó incoherencias, luego se desmayó – Miré a Ino con el ceño fruncido a lo que ella solo me guiñó el ojo.

-Bueno… Lo dejaremos así hasta que encontremos su verdadera identidad. Lo internaron en la habitación 307, por si quieres su ficha – Asentí bajando la mirada.

Mi unidad de tratamiento era en pediatría. Aún que Hinata, me podía hacer el favor de echarle un ojo a su informe de vez en cuando, ya que ella si trabaja en la Unidad de tratamiento intensivo para adultos.

-¡Sakura! – Cerré los ojos con fuerza… no podía ser ella. Lo único que odiaba de mi empleo, era a esa mujer, la que firmaba mis cheques todos los meses. - ¡Que bueno que estás aquí! Supongo vienes a ayudarnos, hubo un accidente con un transporte escolar y tenemos a 8 niños heridos, 2 están en intensivo y otros 2 fallecieron. Nos ha caído el manto negro.

"Nos ha caído el manto negro" Frase que utilizábamos cuando una catástrofe sucedía. Cuando moría uno de nuestros pacientes infantes, era un luto tremendo, el 60% de los niños que se hallaban hospitalizados en la institución, llevaban meses, años, en la misma habitación. Convivíamos con ellos diariamente como si fueran uno más de la familia.

Bajé el rostro apena y asentí. No podía negarme, era mi debilidad por los niños el que hacía mi voluntad inmensa.

-¡PADREEE! ¿¡ME ESCUCHAS!? NO ME PUEDES HABER EXILIADO – Se escuchó el grito de nuestro nuevo paciente

Dios mío… ¿Quién era ese hombre tan extraño?

-¿Pero qué le sucede? Tuvieron que contenerlo entre 8 enfermeros, y aun así 5 de ellos recibieron una gran golpiza – Hinata apareció de repente dejando unos guantes desechables en el basurero.

-Hinata, debes pensar que le cayó un rayo encima, su cerebro se convirtió en un vegetal. Un vegetal frito -Ino tomó el hombro de mi amiga

-Ino, te recuerdo que tu le diste con tu taser, tu freíste el vegetal – Ino bajo su cabeza avergonzada.

-Chicas las veo luego, me cuentan como les va con "Sasuke" – Me despedí con la mano y seguí los letreros hacia el área de pediatría.

Solo esperaba que el pobre hombre se recuperara o al menos su familia llegara...

.

.

.


End file.
